Ten Awesome Facts About the Characters!
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: The title says it all. Anyway this is another story about 10 things about the charaters. The pairings will be the ones in the books.
1. Lily Evans

I do not own anything.

* * *

Lily Evans

1. She missed the sister bond Petunia and she had before Hogwarts. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't a wizard at all.

2. In third year she had a huge crush on Remus. She got over it quickly when she found out that her best friend Katie was practically in love with Remus.

3. Ever since that day in fifth year when Snape called her the m word she has regret not forgiving him. She believes that if she actually listened to his apology he would not have gone to the dark side and he would still be her best friend.

4. She sent a wedding invitation to Snape. As she walked down the isle she looked for him but he wasn't there. But Lily still swears that she saw a hooded figure in the shadows at the back of the church though.

5. When Dumbledore told her about the prophesy she spent the first few months in denial. For who would ever want to hurt her son Harry?

6. She always had a bad feeling about Peter. He just seemed to be off around the time they joined the order.

7. She regrets to this day allowing James and Sirius to make Peter the seeker keeper. She should have just gone with her gut feeling.

8. She will never admit this but sometimes Molly Weasley got on her nerves. She loves her and all but she always acted like they were children who needed to be taken care of. Maybe at the age of eleven but not at the age of 21.

9. She always had a doubt in Dumbledore. For how could one man know what is the greater good for everyone?

10. She never actually liked Professor Slughorn. His parties were not that much fun and he always picked his favorites by how famous their parents were or who smart they were. It seemed unfair to her.


	2. James Potter 1

I do not own anything.

* * *

James Potter 1

1. His friends never got his obsession with Lily. She was just the most prettiest girl he has ever seen and he has seen a lot of girls.

2. He is ashamed to admit it but he once over heard Lily talking about who she liked Remus to one of her friends. He stopped talking to Remus for a month. Remus finally came up to him and asked him what was wrong. So he told him the truth. The only reason James actually started talking to Remus again was because he said he never liked Lily and never will.

3. He knew Remus was keeping a secret. He might not be the brightest person in the world but he remembers when his friends say stuff to him. So when Remus said he was going to see his sick grandma James knew he was lying. For just last year Remus said his grandma died. It also might have helped that he went to the funeral too.

4. He never thought that anyone of his friends would betray them. So when Voldemort came to his house a shock of pain filled his body as he realized what Peter had done.

5. He knew that Lily had sent a wedding invitation to Snape. He knew she still had friendly feelings for him. So he went to Snape's house and asked him to come to his wedding. If not for him then for Lily. So James new that the person Lily claims to have seen in the shadows of her wedding was actually Snape.

6. He never actually got why Lily did not like him during school. All the other girls were all over him. She wasn't. She was different. And that was why she meant everything to him.

7. He never actually got how Sirius' family could be so evil. When Sirius came to live at his house before 6th year he never felt happier for the parents he had.

8. He felt pity for Sirius as he watched his brother become a death eater. He could not even think what Sirius was going through when Regulus died. The last words between the two weren't very nice.

9. Lily was his world. Lily was everything. Lily was perfect in everyway. But James still thinks she cheated in the Marauder poker games they had every Friday.

10. He once had one love before Lily. She was a Muggle and they were three. I guess they were not really in love but he really liked her. Her name was Anna Hawk. But her and her family moved when he turned four. He never saw them again.


	3. Sirius Black

I do not own anything.

* * *

Sirius Black

1. He never had a crush on Lily Evans. Do not believe Remus what he is saying is a lie! He especially did not have a crush on her in his third year. Remus is lying to you.

2. He really did love his family. And it took everything he had not to run straight back home when he ran away.

3. He hoped to God that Regulus was put in Gryffindor. Sadly his hope wasn't enough.

4. He never got why his family hated blood traitors, Muggleborns, and Muggles. He saw nothing wrong with them.

5. He will never admit it but Bellatrix use to be his favorite cousin.

6. When he died his last thoughts were about how he failed Lily and James.

7. After he found out Remus was a werewolf he sent him anonymous gift at Christmas. He sent him a flea collar. Remus spent the next month trying to find out who sent him it. It got so bad Remus started freaking out. So he admitted to sending the flea collar. He spent the next week in a hospital bed.

8. The last words he said to Regulus were not pleasant. He yelled at Regulus about how he was stupid for joining Voldemort. His actually words were "Why did you do it Regulus?! Are you stupid?! Why the hell did I have to have a stupid brother who can't see what is wrong and what is right?! I hate you!" Of course Sirius never really meant the last part but he never got to tell Regulus that either.

9. He never told anyone but he gave ideas to Fred and George on some of their pranks. He will never for get the day that everyone who went into the kitchen for the order meeting turned bright pink. Fred, George, and he himself never actually got caught for that prank. You have got to love his charming smile.

10. He never really cared what his hair looked like. He just pretended because it made the ladies amused at Hogwarts. He actually liked it short. But James thought he looked weird with it short. He never wore his hair short again.


	4. Remus Lupin

I do not own anything!

* * *

Remus Lupin

1. His father blamed himself for his werewolf bite. Remus never blamed him. Even thought Remus will never say it out loud he actually liked his werewolf bite. The scaring made him feel special. At least for the days that he did not turn into one.

2. He was reluctant to make friends at Hogwarts. What would happen if one of them found out? Would they hate him?

3. He was surprised when James, Sirius, and Peter wanted to be his friends. He was even more surprised when they still wanted to be his friends when they found out he was a werewolf.

4. During the years Sirius was in Azkaban he had a feeling deep down that Sirius was innocent.

5. When Sirius died it took all he could to hold Harry back from going after him.

6. He is ashamed to have left Tonks. He was glad Harry yelled at him. If he didn't he would have never went back to Tonks.

7. He knew that going to the werewolves to convince them to join the light side was useless. The only reason he went was because Dumbledore told him too. He hated Dumbledore for that. As if it wasn't enough going through the full moon once a month it was the fact that he had to be in the same area as Fenrir Greyback.

8. He knew his excuses were pretty lame. If he wasn't afraid of people finding out his secret he might have been able to find a reasonable excuse. He could have told them that one of his family members was a werewolf and that his family liked him to visit before and after the full moon. But he was to busy worrying to think of that.

9. He loved Teddy Lupin with all his heart. But something told him he would grow up without him. He almost didn't come to the Final Battle…almost.

10. Sirius did have a crush on Lily in third year. He never let Sirius forget it. James of course never found out. Remus consider Sirius lucky, because Remus is sure that if James ever found out about Sirius crush Sirius would probably be sharing dorms with Lily instead of them if you get Remus drift.


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

I do not own anything!

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange

1. Sirius use to be her favorite cousin. That was until he became a Dumbledore loving, blood traitor freak.

2. Sometimes she questions her sanity. Especially when she looks back at things she has done during her life.

3. She was never in love with Voldemort. She might have had a huge obsession on him but she was never in love with him. At least this is what she tells herself at night.

4. She never got why people hated Slytherin. So what if most of the dark wizard comes from that house, dark wizards come from the other houses too. They just aren't as well known.

5. When she first saw Peter Pettigrew she was disgusted with him. He had true friends and he would betray them in a second. Friends that she wish she had. So the day he told the dark lord where the Potters live she felt he did not deserve to see the next day. It might have been for a good cause but he was still betraying his friends who would die for him.

6. She wishes someone would give their life for her. Or even say that they would take a curse for her. Sadly no one ever did.

7. She will never admit it but she cried when Andromeda was disowned. She broke every breakable object Sirius' mother gave her when Sirius was disowned. Even if she did hate them they were still family after all.

8. She sometimes wonders why she joined the dark lord.

9. She felt a sense of regret when she was torturing the Longbottoms. She wasn't sure why.

10. When she was eight she wanted to become a Muggle singer. Her mind was changed after her father threaten to kill her if she even sang one more word. Till the day she died she never sang another song again. Even if her father was dead he would still find a way to kill her. She was sure.


	6. Regulus Black

I do not own anything!

* * *

Regulus Black

1. The sorting hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor. He wanted to be in that house because he wanted to be with his brother. But he remembered that his parents wanted him to be in Slytherin so he asked the house to put him in Slytherin. He regretted it to the day he died.

2. He faked his fascination with Voldemort. He really thought that Voldemort was a big coward who hid behind his followers. The real people Regulus though people should be afraid of were the death eaters themselves. For they were the people doing most of the killing. Voldemort was just someone who told them to do. So in reality Voldemort was kind of like a Mafia leader. At least that is what Regulus believed.

3. When he found out about Voldemort's horcruxes it proved his point about being a big coward.

4. He love Kreacher more then his parents. It made him feel guilty but who could disown their son and not even feel sad about the fact. He never stopped loving his brother Sirius. He still wishes he chose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

5. He loved Sirius room. After Sirius ran away Regulus would sink into Sirius room and lay on the bed and think of what his life could have been if he had not given in to what his parents wanted. He was also amused with the Muggle girls in bikinis.

6. He did not really have friends at Hogwarts. Sure he hanged out with Slytherins but they weren't really his friends. That is why every time he saw Sirius and his friends he felt a bit of longing.

7. He once had a pet dog. He could not bring it to Hogwarts because it was against the rules. He was extremely pissed when some kid in Hufflepuff brought a rat. They were not on the list either. He told himself that he was going to bring the dog to Hogwarts over Christmas break. When he got home the dog was missing. His parents told him that the dog ran away. The meat on the Christmas tasted different then normal. It never accord to Regulus that his parents killed his dog.

8. The dog incident might not have accord to Regulus but Regulus noticed that Sirius did not eat the meat during that Christmas. Regulus asked Sirius why and all Sirius said was that he turned into at vegetarian for the day. Regulus knew it was a lie but let it go thinking he did not really want the answer anyway.

9. He never got why people thought that everybody bad was in Slytherin. Lots of good people came from Slytherin. Just look at Mad Eye Moody.

10. He regret to his death the day in sixth year when he got the dark mark. He was just doing something his parents wanted.


	7. Petter Pettigrew

I do not own anything!

* * *

Peter Pettigrew

1. He never actually got why he was in James ' and Sirius' group. Both were hot, smart, and funny, he was just fat, stupid, and clumsy.

2. When he went to the dark lord to tell him where Lily and James were he almost stopped. But then his fear of being killed kicked in and he told the dark lord everything.

3. When Sirius attacked him after the dark lord attack Lily and James house he almost let himself be captured. The key world being almost.

4. He never got why his Animagus was a rat. That was until he became one.

5. He never actually liked cheese. The fact that he was always carving it because his Animagus was a rat was a major down fall.

6. When he first found out Remus was a werewolf he was really careful for a while. But then James and Sirius convinced him that he would not hurt him.

7. He never liked being picked on. Even if he knew his friends didn't really mean it. It still hurt.

8. He sometimes wonders how he passed OWLS. He guessed on most of the answers.

9. He really did not like the dark lord. So he wonders why he went to find him after he escaped Sirius, Remus, and Potter. Maybe it was his fear again.

10. He sometimes wonders why he wasn't sorted into Slytherin. He had more Slytherin traits then Gryffindor. So why was he sorted into that house?


	8. Draco Malfoy

I do not own anything. Number 4 and 5 please do not flame me about them. They are just my opinions on how I think Draco would see the pairings.

* * *

Draco Malfoy

1. He never really wanted to join Voldemort's side. But his parents wanted him too so he joined.

2. Sometimes he compares himself to Regulus Black. They both went into the Slytherin house to please their parents. He wasn't sure about Regulus but he Draco Malfoy wanted to be in any other house then Slytherin. They both joined Voldemort because their parents wanted them too. The only major difference was that Regulus was brave enough to stand up to Voldemort and try to help stop him while he sat back in fear and watched Voldemort try to take over.

3. He always new that Scorpius was going to fall for a Weasley or a Potter. The odds were up since everyone in the Weasley family had about two children or more. He bets that most of Hogwarts is going to be seeing a lot of red when they can all go to Hogwarts.

4. He never got why Hermione and Ron got together. Ron was stupid. Hermione was smart. Ron loved Quidditch. Hermione hated Quidditch. Ron hated to read. Hermione loves to read. The list goes on.

5. Draco never got how Ginny and Harry represented Harry's parents. So Ginny is a red head like Harry's mother. But Lily was the top student in her class; she had a big temper; she could figure out secrets; she was oblivious things that were obvious. Lily was just like Hermione. All Ginny has is the looks and the big temper. And does anyone else find it sick that Harry fell in love with someone who looks like their mom?

6. He never ever and he means ever liked Pansy Parkinson! She was a clingy girl who was obsessed! He literally threw a party when his parents called his arrange marriage off.

7. He never got why people hated Slytherin. He told his son he could be sorted anywhere he wanted. Except Hufflepuff they look like bees.

8. He knew that his father didn't really care for him. He was just someone who would bring up the family name. But it still made him happy when his father was looking for him during the final battle.

9. He loved chocolate pudding.

10. He never told anyone this but he secretly was fascinated by Luna. She could be anything she wanted to be and was not afraid to express herself even if the other kids teased her.

* * *

Review!


	9. Blaise Zabini

I do not own anything!

* * *

Blaise Zabini

1. He was best friends with Draco Malfoy. He is also one of the only people to see the real him at Hogwarts.

2. He new of Draco's fascination of Luna Lovegood. He never let him off on that.

3. People would say that his mother killed all her other husbands so she could get their money. That is a lie. All her other husbands did die of natural causes. Except for the third husband he was bitten by a deadly snake that his mom had brought back with her from her trip to the rain forest in Africa. Blaise believes that was an incident sort of.

4. He was never a girl! His mother did not give him a sex transplant when he was younger! Why do people in Slytherin ask him that?

5. He once played with dolls. He was with Pansy at her house when he was four. She forced him to play with her.

6. He never got what was so special about Potter. So what if he killed Voldemort he still lost his parents. That is not something to celebrate.

7. When Blaise was eight he and Draco had a secret spot at Draco's backyard that the parents never knew about. They use to play with Muggle toys like cars, jump ropes, and balls. It was better then sitting for hours listening to their fathers talk about being superior.

8. He once liked Ginny Weasley. She was hot.

9. His favorite teacher would have to be McGonagall. She wasn't like the other teachers. She was fair to everyone and did not favor her own house.

10. When he was young he wanted to become a Mafia leader. That was before he found out what a Mafia leader actually was.


	10. Harry Potter

I do not own anything!

* * *

Harry Potter

1. He secretly likes cleaning the house and doing the yard work. It sometimes felt relaxing and it gave him something to do in the summer instead of wander the streets looking bored.

2. He still does not know how Ron got his Auror job. Do not get Harry wrong, Ron was excellent against bad guys. Harry just saw his written test. Ron did not do to well on that. Then again it is hard to know what Ron wrote most of the time. Some how Ron needs to fix his messy writing.

3. Harry never really cheated off of Hermione. He might have asked her to look at his paper or if he could take a peek at hers but he never actually looked at her work or handed in the homework she fixed up. He always had a spare copy so he could hand in his work and not Hermione's.

4. Harry would have done really well in potions if Snape didn't stare at him waiting for Harry to do something wrong.

5. Sometimes he wonders what his life would have been like if his parents never died.

6. He always wondered how Ron brought his rat to Hogwarts. Rats were not on the list.

7. He hated Dumbledore for locking Sirius up.

8. His one regret is not getting to know Sirius better.

9. Harry loves Ron just like he loves a brother but sometimes he just wants to kill Ron…painfully.

10. Harry misses Hedwig. She was his first friend ever. Ginny bought him another snowy owl for his eighteenth birthday. The owl was good but it still wasn't Hedwig.


	11. Ron Weasley

I do not own anything!

* * *

Ron Weasley

1. He hates and loves his big family. Sometimes he wishes to be an only child while sometimes he wishes he has more brothers and sisters.

2. He loves his mom and would never change her for the richest person on the earth.

3. He really did like Lavender. He just liked Hermione more.

4. He knew he probably should not have led Lavender on but Hermione dated Krum why couldn't he date Lavender.

5. Ron wonders why Harry, Hermione, and he himself have all the bad luck. Throughout the years at Hogwarts Ron wonders why he isn't dead yet.

6. He always thought Hermione was going to marry Harry.

7. He did not like that Harry is going out with his little sister but he put up with it because Harry was happy.

8. He never got attached to any other pet he owned because of what happened with Scabbers.

9. He never understood why Percy named his owl Hermes. Percy said the name meant something but Ron can not remember what it was. He also never understood why Percy would never let him borrow Hermes either.

10. Ron took a Greek mythology with Hermione because she said it was interesting. He found out why Percy named his owl Hermes. At least he thinks he did.


	12. Hermione Granger

I do not own anything!

* * *

Hermione Granger

1. She never had friends before Hogwarts. Everyone was either to stupid to be able to keep up with her intelligence or they hated to read. Therefore they were not people that Hermione associated with. That was until she met Harry and Ron of course.

2. One of her summer goals was to read every book in her house. She had about 100 books in her house. She finished them in one week. Countless hours of reading and only stopping for breakfast, lunch, and dinner really helped her on her goal.

3. Her parents wanted her to play softball as she was growing up. She forced herself to play because it made her parents happy. She stopped playing when she went to Hogwarts. She really missed playing the sport.

4. Her favorite books would have to be The Bastard series. She brought them at Hogwarts to read during her spare time.

5. She always wanted a dog but her parents said no. She was upset but she listened to them. When she was going to get a pet to take to Hogwarts she picked a cat because it was close enough.

6. She sometimes wishes that she had other parents. Parents that weren't dentist or at least a parent who will let their child have candy that actually has sugar in it.

7. Her favorite color was green. She told Ron this once and he started a huge fight on how she could like a Slytherin color. Ron was so mad that he stopped speaking to her for a week. Hermione did not see the big deal. It was just a color. Still though she changed her favorite color to red to please Ron and to make him come back home.

8. She never hated Lavender Brown. She might have disliked her with a huge passion but never hate. For in the end Lavender meant nothing to Ron anyway. She was just someone to make her jealous. At least that is what Hermione thinks.

9. She likes spiders. She thinks it is interesting how they move and make their webs. But she is completely terrified of ants. It might have been because when she was little she walked into an ant farm without noticing until her whole right leg was almost covered in ants. Or it might have been that movie she watched with giant ants. Anyway she is still terrified.

10. She forgave Bellatrix for torturing her. Bellatrix just made a lot of bad choices.


	13. Ginny Weasley

I do not own anything!

* * *

Ginny Weasley

1. She new she would marry Harry. Her mom told her she would and her mom never lies.

2. Dean Thomas and Michael Corner meant nothing to her. She was just using them to make Harry jealous.

3. She loved playing Quidditch. She wanted to be the Seeker when she was growing up. She was a little disappointed when she found out that Harry Potter was the Seeker. But then again he still was the boy who lived and she could deal with that.

4. She sometimes wishes she had a normal family that only had 4 or 5 kids. Or at least that she had been born first. Everything she has done it seems like one of her brothers has already done it.

5. Ginny gets jealous real easy. Ginny will admit it. When she found out that Harry was dating Cho Chang she told Hermione to set up and interview with Rita Skeeter hoping that it would destroy Harry's relationship. It did.

6. Ginny had a bright red hair tie that she would wear either in her hair or on her arm. It was her good luck charm. She had a huge fight with Harry when the dog he brought home ate it.

7. She is disgusted by the fact that Harry literally sprayed the dog's poop until he found the hair tie. She is even more disgusted when Harry cleaned it off and expected her to use it again.

8. She has a mole on her lower back.

9. She loves her mother but sometimes she wishes she had a mother who did not want to control everything she did.

10. She never liked animals. That is why she did not take Care of Magical Creatures class in her third year.


	14. Luna Lovegood

I do not own anything!

* * *

Luna Lovegood

1. She never got why people bullied her. So what she believed in things that no one else does. That does not give them the right to bully her.

2. She felt pity for the sorting hat. Who would like to spend all eternity sorting people into houses?

3. She did not like Hermione at first. She believed everything out of books. Not everything in books is true.

4. She was happy to be included in Harry's group when they went to the ministry. It made her feel like she was actually liked.

5. She knew Ginny did not really like her. She heard Ginny make fun of her when she wasn't around.

6. She loved animals. That is why she started a Magical Creatures animal clinic. Hagrid was her most constant customer.

7. She still writes the Quibbler and she still believes in the unbelievable as Hermione would say.

8. She loves playing the Muggle game Mad Libs. Especially when you use naughty words.

9. She loves apples. Apples are the best fruit ever.

10. She learned how to spell banana by using her father's Muggle computer and watching Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani.


	15. Fred Weasley

I do not own anything.

* * *

Fred Weasley

1. It was his idea to open a joke shop. George is lying if he said it was his idea.

2. George and he himself played pranks on everybody but when Umbridge came to the school all their pranks were targeted on her.

3. Fred went on one date with Angelina Johnson and that was to the Yule Ball. And to tell you the truth she could not stop talking about George. As hot as she was she was not worth it if he was going to hear how George was great all the time.

4. When he entered the final battle he new somebody in his family was going to die. Somehow he knew it was him. He almost stayed home. Almost.

5. He knew his mom never approved of there job of being pranksters but she has no say in what they do or not do anymore.

6. His favorite prank would have to be the time the changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Whatever Ron tells you he totally deserved it.

7. His favorite color was yellow. When he was in line to be sorted he wanted to be in Hufflepuff. That was until he looked over at the table and saw that they looked like bees.

8. During his last year at Hogwarts Fred could tell that George liked Angelina. George talked nonstop about her. It was almost as bad as his date with her. Still George did not do anything because George thought he would hurt Fred. Now Fred will never admit it but he had a betting pool up with Lee on when they would get together.

9. He is ashamed to admit that he lost that bet. Even though he was dead Lee still got the 50 galleons out of his banking account.

10. His favorite animal was a Weasel and he is ashamed to admit it but he liked that Malfoy gave his whole family the nickname.


	16. George Weasley

I do not own anything.

* * *

George Weasley

1. He often thought that Fred was insane. Once Fred told him he liked the nickname Weasel that Draco gave his family. He took Fred straight to a mental doctor. They got weeks worth of detentions for that.

2. He really liked Angelina but she was off limits. You do not date one of your twins ex girlfriends. That was until he got a letter from Fred that Fred wrote before the battle that told him it was okay to date her.

3. It was his idea to start the joke shop. Fred is the person lying.

4. If he had to guess which person in his family was going to be the screw up he would have choose Ron. For Ron was close enough. George still wonders how he passed school.

5. He did not get Hermione and Ron's relationship. They are constantly fighting. He should know because one time Hermione slept over at his and Angelina's house because she did not want Harry and Ginny to worry.

6. He loved his children equally. Although sometimes he wonders why he named one of his children after his dead twin, it is kind of weird now that he thinks of it.

7. He never thought he was an interesting person. He was the shy and sensitive twin. In his third year he almost killed himself but Lee stopped him. He begged Lee not to tell anyone and he didn't. Lee helped him get through it even if he did not know the real reason.

8. The reason for almost killing himself was because he thought everybody liked Fred. Fred was better looking, he was smarter, and he did everything better then George did and nobody cared about George anyway. That was a lie he can not believe he believed.

9. He never told anyone but he is allergic to peanut butter. His mother didn't even know until she made chocolate cake with peanut butter icing for Fred and him when they came home for Easter vacation during second year.

10. He got a dog when his kids left to start their own lives. He named it Rusty.


	17. Lee Jordon

I do not own anything.

* * *

Lee Jordon

1. Fred and George are both lying to you. It was his idea for the twins to start a joke shop. He has it written in paper.

2. It got annoying when George would talk constantly about Angelina and how he would not date her because she was Fred's ex. But then he remembered the bet with Fred and how he betted that would get together after the war happened.

3. He knows the reason George was going to kill himself in third year. He helped him and showed him that he really did matter. He never told anyone though. He made a promise and he never breaks a promise.

4. He loved Fred and George liked brothers. They were his best friends in the whole world. And that is why it hurt him a lot to see them riding their brooms out of Hogwarts. They left to start a joke shop, which again was his idea, and left him there. When he finally got out of Hogwarts he used that to his advantage.

5. Used it for his advantage he did. After Hogwarts he got 33 percent of all their money made from their joke shop.

6. He loved his spider. It made him feel special.

7. He will admit it. When Miss. Weasley invited him, over for Christmas dinner he was the one to put the spider on Ron. It was funny seeing Ron run around outside like he had just cracked.

8. He never thought Fred would die. He never tell anyone but of all Weasley who would have died during the battle he thought it would have been George.

9. He never ever lied in his entire life. He might have stretched the truth or not tell the whole truth but he never lied. Those two sentences above are both big lies.

10. He loved being the commentary for Quidditch games. They were fun and exciting and you could swear in front of the whole school and only get a warning.


	18. Kreacher

I do not own anything.

* * *

Kreacher

1. Master Regulus would have to be his favorite master. Master Harry was a close second.

2. Regulus loved the dog; he was ashamed that he had to get rid of it.

3. He really liked his masters. They were kind people….well most of them were.

4. He was brought into tears when Master Harry gave him the choice to take clothes. He of course didn't.

5. He did not like Miss Hermione Granger/Weasley. She always nagged about house elves wanted to be free. That is not true. Most house elves like to clean and do there master's bidding. It is not are fault if there are some mean masters who treat House elves like shit and the elves want to leave.

6. He really did like Dobby. He was sad when he found out that Dobby died. So when he went out to the great hall with all the other house elves he was also fighting for Dobby. Even if no one knew about it.

7. He always wanted his head cut off and put on a woodened board on the wall. It was just something he had always wanted to have done.

8. He once visited where Dobby was buried. He left white flowers.

9. He still believes that he failed Regulus last order, for he did not help destroy the locket.

10. He wishes every day that he disobeyed Regulus and apparated him out of the cave instead of letting him sink under the waves.


	19. Dobby

I do not own anything.

* * *

Dobby

1. He really believed that he was helping in saving Harry Potters life in Harry's second year.

2. He really appreciated the hats Miss Hermione would knit and leave in the Gryffindor common room. It let him have a choice on what he wanted to wear, even if it was hats.

3. He loves chocolate. It is one of the main food groups for him. Although he is not allowed to have it on most occasions. It is not really good to have a sugar rush elf running around.

4. He really did like Master Draco. He was never mean to him. It was always Master Lucius. It was quite horrible when poor sweet Draco was turned into a clone of Lucius.

5. He under any circumstances never wants his head cut off and put up on a wall!

6. He felt really sorry for Winky. It made him feel sad seeing her all upset because of her ex master.

7. After he was free from the Malfoys he was happy being a free elf, especially when he got to help Harry Potter.

8. He never regrets going to Malfoy Manner to save Harry Potter and his friends. Even if it was the death of him.

9. He loves socks! He uses most of his money to buy pairs of socks and then mismatches them.

10. He absolutely loves Hermione and all the hats she knits him.


	20. Percy Weasley

I do not own anything.

* * *

Percy Weasley

1. His biggest regret is choosing the Ministry over his family.

2. He believes deep down in his gut that if he did something different at the final battle Fred would still be alive.

3. He totally knew Ron's kid Rose was going to fall for Malfoy's son. It was just logic. Well either that or it was going to be Harry's daughter. Anyway Percy was hoping towards Ron's daughter.

4. He never told anyone but he really liked Scorpius. That did not stop him though from threatening to chop off his man hood if he ever hurt her though.

5. He did not name his owl Hermes after the mythological Greek god Hermes. He just happened to like the name.

6. He sometimes wonders what would have happened if he choose his family instead of the Ministry. Would he and his family be closer?

7. He was not a total prat. He was not all rules this and rules that. He did know how to have fun. Besides whom do you think turned McGonagall's hair neon green? It was not Fred and George, although they did get the punishment.

8. He always wanted to become a head of a department. It did not matter which one. He was really excited when he when he was put head of Department of Magical Animal Cruelty. He really like animals.

9. He got a puppy for his kids when they were too young to go to Hogwarts. Let's just say one thing. There was one more thing sharing the bed Percy slept in.

10. He named one child after his mother because she was the first one in his family to accept him back.


	21. Pansy Parkinson

I do not own anything.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson

1. She knew Draco wanted to do there marriage proposal right. So he asked hers and his parents to stop the arranged marriage so he could do it right and propose to her. Imagine her surprise when she reads in the newspaper a few weeks later that he is engaged to Astoria Greengrass.

2. For the first year of Draco's marriage to Astoria she plotted ways to kill her. She never went through with any though.

3. She was the Slytherin Princess or at least that is what she told herself.

4. She married Marcus Flint to make Draco jealous and to see what he was missing by marring Astoria. Her plan did not work.

5. She had one kid with Marcus. She named her Lilac Betty Flint. Her daughter did not like the name Lilac though. She liked being called Betty.

6. Her face did not look like a pugs face. If anybodies face looked like an animals it would have been Hermione Granger's face. It looked like a beaver.

7. She never joined he-who-must-not-be-named.

8. Imagine her surprise when all the tables point their wands at her during the final battle. All she was doing was saving their lives. They should be pointing their wands at Potter.

9. She became a fashion designer when she was out of Hogwarts.

10. She likes kittens. Flint got her a gray kitten for her birthday one year. She named it Mitten.


	22. Daphne Greengrass

I do not own anything.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass

1. What ever Pansy told you was a lie. She was the Slytherin princess and Draco was the Slytherin Prince.

2. She really liked Draco. As a friend that is. He did have a good heart after you got to really, really know him. She approved of Draco's marriage to her sister.

3. She wanted more then one child. Since most pure-blood sons only want one kid. She married a Muggle man named Max and had three kids. Her parents were not happy.

4. She loved the Muggle gum Bubble Yum. She would chew it all over Hogwarts.

5. She might have been in Pansy's little group but she hated it. Sometimes she just wanted to smack Pansy in the face…hard.

6. She never had a crush on Draco Malfoy, although his friend Blaise is another story.

7. She snuck back into Hogwarts and helped fight for the good side.

8. She left to explore the world and on her trip to America is where she met Max.

9. She named her kids normal names. She did not name them after stars, flowers, or Mythological Greek gods. They were all normal names.

10. She loves her parents. She really does. But that does not mean she has to agree with everything they ever said. She met a couple of Muggleborns and they were nice and smart unlike some Slytherins she knows.


	23. Lucius Mafloy

I do not own anything. Sorry for the late update! School caught up on me!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy

1. He once loved his son. But that emotion is locked down deep in his heart.

2. He thinks Narcissa was way too soft on Draco. If she let him use physical pain instead of just yelling Draco would have turned into exactly liked he wanted. Not a coward who didn't want to join Voldemort.

3. He asked the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin. The hat had the nerve to tell him he would be perfect in Hufflepuff.

4. He had an affair with Bellatrix Lestrange. He had an affair with every lady death eater actually.

5. In school he thought he was God's gift to women. He wasn't.

6. He was actually bald. He just wore a blond wig.

7. He sometimes wonders why all the Blacks either married their cousins or even their brother or sister.

8. He never liked Dobby. He was just a useless elf who was in love with Harry Potter.

9. If the Dark Lord actually let his death eaters help him with killing Potter, Potter would have been dead during the graveyard. Or so he thinks.

10. He would put the imperious curse on Muggle ladies. He would torture them and use them for his own pleasures. Narcissa never found out.


	24. Narcissa Malfoy

I do not own anything!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy

1. She loved Draco with her whole heart. That is why she wouldn't let Lucius use his way of punishment.

2. She never loved Lucius. It was a arrange marriage after all.

3. She sometimes was jealous of her sister Andromeda. She had the guts to runaway and may a Muggleborn.

4. She loved Bellatrix as a sister but she still freaked her out. She was just to crazy.

5. She always wanted a puppy. She got one before Draco was born. Lucius got drunk one night and decided to put his anger out on the dog. She cried for a week.

6. She was glad Draco married a half-blood that wasn't related to them in anyway. It would save the child from being stupid. There was too much inbreeding in her family.

7. She did cry when Sirius was killed. She really wanted to get back on good terms with him but she never got to.

8. She never wanted Draco to become a death eater.

9. She sometimes wished she never spoiled Draco. He became the biggest spoiled brat in the world. At least that what she thought.

10. She died of old age. She lived to see her grandson grow up and have his own kids,


	25. Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle

**A.N. This is going to be the end of this story. I decide to end it with Voldemort. I wanted to thank everybody who read this story and reviewed and I would like to thank the people who just read the story. You guys rock. Anyway here is the last chapter.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle

1. When he was younger, before Hogwarts he did feel a little guilty about the things he did to the other kids at the orphanage. He would lock the emotions in the back of his mind. Eventually he forgot what guilt felt like.

2. Nagini was his familiar. He did feel a little bad when he made her a Horcrux.

3. He always had a feeling that one of his death eaters was going to betray him. It just never crossed his mind that it would be Snape.

4. It surprised him when Lily wouldn't move when he went to kill Harry Potter. He thought anyone would actually want to die.

5. He would always underestimate his enemies. It was a flaw that would help lead to his downfall.

6. The biggest mistake he ever made was going after Harry Potter. He thinks that if he left Potter alone he might have taken over the world.

7. His second biggest mistake was using Potter's blood to get his body back. He should have just used Bertha Jenkins. Instead he was an idiot and made the bond between Harry and him stronger.

8. His third mistake was when he stopped possessing Potter. If he kelp on possessing him he would have remorse the Horcrux in Potter and would have been able to kill him in the forbidden forest.

9. He never had a affair with Bellatrix. She was too insane for his taste.

10. There was one moment in his adult life when the feeling of guilt came back. It was just after he gave Draco Malfoy his mission.


End file.
